Large software deployments are increasingly being modeled prior to initiation of coding. Model checking ensures that model artifacts satisfy a set of criteria when models pass to the next level of maturity. Such criteria can include the correctness and plausibility of artifacts as well as infrastructure-related issues that take into consideration the underlying technical infrastructure (e.g., availability, adequateness of configuration, etc.). Constraints associated with a check define what criteria an artifact has to satisfy in order to pass a check. Constraints can be repeatedly applied to artifacts without changing the artifact as such. Given an identical context, constraints should return a predictable result. Conventional architectures for model checking require improvements in efficiency, error reporting, and troubleshooting assistance.